finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Airy
Airy is a non-playable character in Bravely Default. Appearing as a Cryst-Fairy and the companion of Agnès Oblige, she serves as a guide to the vestal and her party. She also appears in Bravely Default: Praying Brage. D's Journal Entries A tiny cryst-fairy who came to guide the vestal in the crystals' hour of need. She said a miracle would appear before Agnès at the chasm. A female of unknown age. This self-proclaimed cryst-fairy seems to know much about the crystals and the path the vestal should take. With regard to anything else, however, she tends to act like a precocious, fussy crybaby. Airy suddenly turned into something resembling a monstrous larva, and attacked us. Agnès was stunned, but the creature only snickered at how it had fooled us all... After Airy was defeated in her hideous larva-like form, she changed into an even more repulsive pupal beast, and set upon us again! *''Likes: Crystals, Agnès'' *''Dislikes: Children, Ringabel'' Profile Appearance Airy is a pale-skinned fairy with long silver-white hair and grey eyes. She wears a short sleeveless white dress with a blue gem on her chest along with black, ribbon-like stockings and gloves. Her butterfly-like wings are white with black edges. As Ringabel noticed, having memory of seeing a "6" and then a "4" and later a "3" on Airy's wings when the party ended up in other worlds, the pattern on Airy's wings tends to change with each world the group travels through. In her true form, Airy is a monstrous multi-limbed insectoid who can transform into a cocoon-like fiend that uses magic attacks. After receiving a new power from Ouroboros for fulfilling her mission, Airy assumes her ultimate form: a blonde-haired angelic humanoid with butterfly wings. Personality Right from the start, Airy's sole purpose is to awaken all the crystals and seeks to help Agnès do so in any way possible. She has a cheerful and childish demeanor and is easily hurt when she feels left out, especially by Agnès, or when Ringabel gets on her nerves. Airy serves as a reserve of information regarding the crystals and their importance to the world, including their locations and their role in helping to save the world, and she also provides small hints of where to go next on the bottom screen when bringing up the main menu. However, Airy is revealed to see the awakening of all the crystals as being more important than helping others, though she expresses some concern for Agnès. It was only after her true nature is revealed, that Airy expressed her feelings of spite towards the group while displaying a hatred for humans and a fanatic-like loyalty to Ouroboros. Story From the start, Airy accompanies Agnès Oblige and her group on their quest to awaken the crystals. However, deceiving the others into thinking she wants to save Luxendarc, Airy only helps in awakening the crystals to ensure the coming of her master, Ouroboros. Prior to the events of the story, Airy used an Agnès of each universe to awaken the crystals before killing her and her companions. From there, the number on her wings serving as a countdown, Airy uses her brooch to invoke the Harrowing to link the world she's currently in to the previous ones that Ouroboros already possesses. This causes the formation of the Great Chasm in the Norende Village of the next world that Airy infiltrates, though an Agnès from an earlier world provided the remaining Luxendarc versions of Sage Yulyana and Lester DeRosso with a warning concerning the "Evil One" who deceived her. However, for reasons unknown, Airy spared the current group as she uses them to enact the journey five more times. Once the current group she used outlives their usefulness, as they begin to learn the truth of their quests, yet continued to find out her true intentions, Airy assumes her monstrous caterpillar-like form while revealing the existence of Ouroboros. After her transformation into her true form, she dispenses all pretense of her "fairy" persona and reveals what she truly thinks of the party such as how sick she is of Tiz's devotion to Agnès, how easy it was for her to manipulate Agnès and Edea in their respective state of minds, and taunting Ringabel for lacking the courage to stop her after she murdered the Edea of his world. Though driven off to the Aurora of Darkness after being defeated in her cocoon-like form, Airy basks in Ouroboros's power to assume her butterfly-like ultimate form to battle Agnès's group one final time, during the battle boasting how she's invincible thanks to Ouroboros healing her twice before she's truly beaten. By then, Airy learns that Ouroboros has grown tired of her and has no more need of her, promptly devouring her while she still pleads for his mercy. In an alternate ending, when Agnès attempts to destroy a crystal during her prayer, Airy is forced to reveal her true imperfect form and battles Agnès's allies before seeing the crystal shatter. Slaughtering everyone in response, Airy states angrily that she has to wait another 5000 years within the Dark Aurora before the crystal regenerates so she can resume her task over. Confronted by the group in the Dark Aurora, Airy proceeds to mess with Agnès and mocks her and her companions while seeing their torture as an ideal way to pass the time. Although mortally wounded, Airy accepts her death while in her dying breath proclaiming the arrival of Ouroboros within a thousand years. Gameplay Airy appears as a boss and is fought in a series of battles near the end of the game. Musical Themes Airy's theme is "The Evil One", the theme played during her initial boss battle. Her boss themes are "The Evil Battle", in her larval state, and "The Evil Flight", in her pupal and ultimate forms. Creation and Development Voice Airy is voiced by in Japanese and in English. She shares her English voice actress with Praline à la Mode. Gallery Etymology "Airy" is pronounced as "fairy" without its first letter, which becomes an integral part of the hidden meaning of the Bravely Default subtitle. Trivia *An interesting, naturally occurring feature during Chapter 6 of the game, is that most of the letters of "Where the Fairy Flies" turn red and disappear, leaving the phrase "Airy Lies". The same can be seen from the Japanese version of the game, where removing the "F"s of "Flying Fairy" turns the phrase into "Lying Airy," foreshadowing the events yet to happen. **"Where the Fairy Flies" is considered to be the subtitle for the Western release of the game. **The two removed letter "F"s from "Fairy Flies" could be a reference to Final Fantasy, commonly abbreviated as "FF". Category:Bravely Default Characters Category:Villains